


Tuesday Perfection

by tatooedlaura



Series: Life, Part 3 [25]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatooedlaura/pseuds/tatooedlaura
Summary: Two months pass in the blink of an eye ...





	Tuesday Perfection

Two months disappeared in a heartbeat, cases, dinners, sleeping, flying, driving. Their life hadn’t changed much even as her waistline expanded to a capacity she never would have fathomed. One day, Tuesday, rainy, she woke to her clothes being shifted, the sensitive skin of her belly telling her something was happening that shouldn’t be, given she wasn’t moving but her t-shirt was. Opening her eyes, she saw a sneaky Mulder, lips hovering a hairs’ width away from her belly, “can I help you?”

“Did you know that I met you in Iowa right around now, a year ago?”

She did know that, she thought about it whenever she ate an M&M, which was fairly often these days or saw a commercial with the ocean in it or climbed in the Jeep, a feat made more difficult each time by her 16-foot circumference belly …

“It can’t be more than 14, max.”

“Shut up, Mulder.”

… but she thought about it most when enveloped in a softly darkened 3am, with her husband, cue the smile, beside her, twisted in the blankets, foot dangling into side of the bed oblivion, eyes fluttering in that creepy way, nose stuffed and whistling due to oft-denied seasonal allergies. She thought about their first candy share that trumped all other candy shares before it, given the weight of unspoken and not-yet-understood future implications of hard-shelled, melt in your mouth, red dye #7 head over feet kind of love waiting in the wings.

She liked him a little bit and wasn’t afraid to show it anymore.

“I seem to recall something about you coming to rescue me while in a silently jealous rage against Colton.”

“Yeah. You got me. That’s the only reason I packed all your stuffs and risked death in your underwear drawer.” By now, his lips were on her belly, nibbling tightened skin and hoping the kid inside would wiggle a little, pat his father on the cheek from inside in a 6am hello, “had it been anyone else, I’d have stayed here, cleaned the garbage disposal, called you to whine about the inaccuracies of ‘Attack of the Killer Tomatoes’ then gone to sleep.”

“Well, thank God for Tom Colton.”

“Never speak his name in our bed again, please.”

Still sleepy, still warm, “you should get back in bed with me. Listen to the rain and take a nap.”

“We have to go to work, young lady.”

The thought of panty hose made her hate the world and waiting until he complied, sliding back in beside her, jiggling the bed, nose to nose, “I think we have had three of the last 60 days off and we deserve a little down time. We haven’t had a pajama day in quite awhile and I propose that today be that day.”

“Can I at least go out and lay in a stock of donuts and strawberries? Maybe some steak, potatoes, ice cream?”

Immediately shoving him with her feet until he laughed and exited the bed he so very recently occupied, “don’t let the fridge door hit you on the way out,” hooking her foot however, on the back of his shirt before he stood, she held him in place, “and don’t forget I love you and you are my favoritest human outside of melon here,” pointing to her belly.

“Is that only because I’m going to buy food and do nothing with you all day?”

“It’s because I love you but the food thing isn’t doing any harm.”

Leaning over, he gave her a sloppy kiss, growling at her, grinning at her, jamming his feet in shoes he left by the bedroom door, “back in an hour. I expect to find you right there where I left you, hopefully with a lot less clothes on.”

Stretching, “it’s not an extreme possibility.”

He hooted his approval as he left, wearing old jeans and the shirt he slept in, having come to see if she wanted to shower with him before they left for work. Once she heard the front door shut and both lock and deadbolt click, she stretched again, long and slow, muscles thanking her with warm shivers and the need to shut her eyes for just a short little sleep.

After she took the fastest shower known to man and settled back in bed, following Mulder’s suggestion.

&&&&&&&&&&&

He saw her bare back first, as she lay on her side facing the middle of the bed, facing the spot where he slept and she migrated to without fail if he didn’t reach her first. Forcing himself to put groceries away, he finally returned to the bedroom, noticing the sheet had moved further down her body, revealing not only curved slope of shoulder and smooth line of blade but ripple of rib, indent of back and God help him, the elongated dip of spine leading to her rounded hips and an ass that made him stutter out worshiping words in his mind and in her ear as he moved inside her.

Dropping clothes in silence, he knelt beside her, starting his tongue at the base of her neck and working down, tasting every last blessed inch of her at a pace a snail would have scoffed at as he sped by, on his way to a finish line Mulder would reach by that evening, if he hurried. Eons later, his mouth was just about to ascend her hip, his next destination being right side, then left before converging on the center, her center, back, front, middle, any and all that made her writhe against him, begging for him to finish her off so they could start again, when he heard her voice, cracking, high-pitched, low, full of want and definite need, “you’ve killed me three times already, Mulder and if you go where I think you are and I hope you do, I’m going to die again.”

“Then I need to move you a little.” Standing, he shifted her legs so she was at a 90 degree angle, and laying along the end of the bed, returned to the spot, nose soon pressed out of shape, deep inside, hand holding her open, eyes staring up her back, watching muscles bunch to the rhythm he fucked her ass with his tongue. Once he felt her arm move, fingers find her clit, match his movements, he knew he nearly had her and grinning, he waited until he heard her cry out, felt legs tighten, sphincter forcing him to leave one favorite spot in favor of another. Kissing her back as he stood, “back in 30 seconds.”

While he was gone, she managed to scoot herself over, leaving him room to lay behind her, a cloud of mint following his words when he returned, “ready?”

Pushing back against him, impatient, “please.”

All he needed to hear, he found her soaking wet and waiting, sliding deep inside, wondering, as he usually did, for a heartbeat second, what he ever did to deserve her.

This time, he could reach her, play with her, tease her mercilessly until she let loose a litany of four-letter words and suggestions of what she would do to him and with him in the little fantasy world he liked to call ‘before she comes’ land. The things she said to him at times would make a lesser man blush but Mulder, adoring every dirty idea that fell from her lips, simply moved faster, harder, until he bit her shoulder, bringing her with him as he came.

Did he really have to move ever again?

Did she?

He enjoyed her sweaty skin suctioned to him, joined from seventh vertebrae to crooked patella, hot, sticky, slick and soft. Dragging his arm up to absently play with her nipple, run a finger along the side of her neck before giving in to gravity, hand dropping to the mattress by her elbow, “let me know when you’re up for round three.”

Not sure how she survived round one let alone round two, the idea of round three made her exhausted, “give it a few hours, I think.”

“A few hours? Even if I suggest round three be one of those things you suggested during round two?”

Well, now, that worked a little bit, “which thing?”

&&&&&&&&

By 11am, they’d had their round three and a one-sided round four, Mulder beyond recovery but Scully digging deep, fingers doing all the work and quite proud when they were done. Leaving Mulder to his much deserved shut eye, Scully showered again, forgoing shampooing, soaping up, regretting washing away the mingled scent of him and her. Dried eventually, heating up meatballs, extra layer of cheese added because day-off calorie cheating applied, she was settled deep in the couch, book beside her plate, when Mulder shuffled over, half-asleep kiss to the back of her head before dropping beside her, allowing her barely enough time to move her food and reading material before his head settled on the pillow in front of her, “you ate without me.”

“Pregnancy does that. Want food, need food, eat food. Partner and husband be damned.”

Reaching up, he took her book so she’d be able to eat the food she was holding in the air with the other hand, “I’ll keep your page while you eat and we talk about what else to do today.”

Meatball in mouth and chewed before, “I thought this was it, the grand scheme of the day, the day we have the sex and then do the nothing.”

Enjoying that, he smiled, “I love doing the sex and the nothing but I just walked past melon’s room and I realized it looks nothing like a melon’s room should look. We only have a few months left and I think, correct me if I’m wrong, that it’s safe to do a little painting and crib assembly and such.”

She’d been avoiding this for so long, excitement tempered with reality but now that he said it outloud, suggested looking forward to the future and all it held, the speed of her smile amused both of them, “it might mean we have to get dressed and go shopping.”

“I can deal with that. It also means that we may have to have a nothing day tomorrow, too, ‘cause, you know, Rome wasn’t built in a day and the sex we have later might interfere with the stuff we start now.”

“Should I call Skinner and just take tomorrow off now?”

“You should probably call Skinner and tell him we’re taking today off first, then break it to him about tomorrow.”

Setting her fork back on the plate, she ran her fingers over his lips, nose, chin, “I’d give you a red M&M right now if I had one.”

“I’d give you the whole damn factory if I could.”


End file.
